1. Technical Field
The invention relates to device modules.
2. Background Art
There is a known device module including an ornamental panel as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-281601 and a sensor such as a touch panel. The ornamental panel includes a transparent sheet that is touchable by an object to be detected such as a finger, a plastic part disposed on the sheet, and an ornamental layer provided between the sheet and the plastic part. The sensor is fixed to a back face of the plastic part.